Sozinho Aqui Sem Você
by Adrie-Logan
Summary: Harry e Draco terminaram a escola...só q tiveram q tomar caminhos diferentes...ambos sofrem muito com essa separação...mas algo dentro deles diz que depois de tudo eles iram finalmente ficar juntos..


Sozino aqui sem você  
  
"Sei que isso parece idiotice mas, desde quando eu me apaixonei por ele, desde aquele dia em que fiquei sozinho com ele no banheiro para podermos conversar a sós sobre nossas diferenças e nossas qualidades e quando percebi já estava em seus braços o beijando como sempre quis. Aquele idiota do Harry Potter roubou meu coração e nunca mais o devolveu mas, eu também roubei o dele e até hoje não o devolvi....que droga! Já acabou nossos anos em Hogwarts faz um mês e não recebo noticias dele, ele nem sabe que estou aqui sofrendo por causa dele, ele está lá se divertindo com aqueles.... sangues ruins...opa se ele descobrir eu tô ferrado! Tô com saudades Harry por que você não volta logo do Egito hein?"  
  
- Está pensando em que Malfoy? – uma voz gélida e cruel soa como um sussurro na orelha de Draco.  
  
- Ahhh! – Draco toma um grande susto – Nada milorde, nada.  
  
- Hum...tá bom mas não fique aí parado Malfoy, temos muito trabalho a fazer, levante-se vamos!  
  
- Sim senhor milorde, sim senhor!  
  
"Um dia Voldemort, um dia você vai cair e esse dia está chegando você vai ver!"  
  
Draco se sentia muito vulnerável perto do Lorde das trevas sem seu amado Harry Potter, não sabia viver sem ficar um minuto longe dele mas, como lhe dizer isso se Harry estava tão longe a sua última carta fora muito curta.  
  
Querido Draco  
  
O serviço aqui está muito difícil, quase ninguém quis concordar em ficar do nosso lado, não sei quando irei voltar mas, espero que você esteja bem e agüente firme continue me informando o que Voldemort....pára Ron...desculpe é que o Ron sempre fica estranho quando falamos "Voldemort"...mas voltando ao assunto me informe o quanto poder sobre Voldemort.  
  
Te amo,  
  
Harry!  
  
"Hn...não acredito em você Potter, aposto que você está ficando com aquele Weasley e que me deixou aqui apenas aguardando sua volta, estou aqui agüentando os desaforos de Voldemort e dos Comensais da Morte, principalmente do meu pai. Enquanto você fica aí se divertindo com o Weasley e sua família, eu estou aqui, tenho que ver todos os dias muitas torturas de vários seguidores que não conseguiram completar suas missões...você sabe o quanto te amo, sabe que preciso de você, sabe também que eu não vivo sem você então por que você não volta hein?"  
  
Draco sai decido pelos campos de sua vasta mansão pensando em quando Harry irá voltar.  
  
"Quero que você volte, mas tenho receio de que você volte não me amando mais, sinto as vezes que você irá chegar aqui falando que prefere o Weasley ao invés de mim, lembro-me muito bem quando eu te perguntei se você tinha realmente esquecido o Weasley e você falou que tinha por que ele queria ficar com a Granger não com você, o Weasley nunca soube que com você ele iria ser feliz mas, fazer o que, eu cheguei primeiro e ninguém irá roubá-lo de mim!"  
  
"Mas será que você pensa o mesmo de mim?"  
  
- MALFOOOOOOOOY!  
  
Draco corre pois não queria que Voldemort se zangasse com ele, não agora que ele estava tão perto de ser seu braço direito.  
  
- Sim milorde?  
  
- Quero que você faça uma coisa pra mim.  
  
- Pode falar milorde.  
  
- Quero que você vá até a casa dos Dursley e pergunte onde seu sobrinho está e senão falarem mate-os!  
  
- Mas senhor....  
  
- NÃO me contrarie senão, você irá se arrepender!  
  
- Sim senhor milorde, estou indo.  
  
Draco tira sua varinha no bolso e chama sua Nimbus 2001 com o feitiço Accio e sua vassoura vem rapidinho, Draco monta na vassoura e sobe com tudo pro ar.  
  
"Hummmmmm....esse ar está me fazendo muito bem, acho que devo voar mais vezes quando estou triste. Não é hora de pensar nisso tenho uma missão há fazer, mas acho que se eu matar os Dursley o Harry não sentirá muita falta já que ele fala tão mau deles"  
  
Draco fez a viagem inteira pensando na reação de Harry e nem percebeu que já tinha passado a casa dos tios de Harry. Chegando lá Draco não precisou matá-los o que foi uma pena, pensou ele, eles não sabiam onde Harry estava e era melhor assim pois, senão, quando o lorde das trevas resolvesse ir lá eles iriam falar o mesmo que falaram para Draco ou Duda iria ter aquele rabo de porco de novo. Quando voltou seu pai foi o primeiro a perguntar sobre o paradeiro de Harry.  
  
- E então Draco, onde ele está?  
  
- Eles não sabiam papai, é...papai, posso fazer uma pergunta?  
  
- Pode Draco, e qual é?  
  
- Por que nosso lorde quer saber onde está Potter?  
  
- Para matá-lo meu filho, você não ouviu o que dizia na profecia? Um teria que matar o outro e é lógico que nosso lorde irá matá-lo.  
  
- Mas papai...e se acontecer o que aconteceu no passado?  
  
- Hn....meu filho você subestima muito nosso lorde, você sabe muito bem que os poderes de Potter não se comparam aos de lorde Voldemort! Mais alguma pergunta imbecil?  
  
- Não papai, não!  
  
Draco ficou com muita raiva de seu pai. "Nunca fale assim de Harry na minha frente!". Muitas vezes Draco pensou em fugir, mas não podia por mais que ele queria, mas não podia graças a marca negra que tem em seu braço, Draco sabia muito bem que seu ex-professor de poções e agora mais do que um valioso amigo pois, Severus Snape também era um espião para Dumbledore, então os dois viviam trocando planos para conseguirem se comunicar com Dumbledore.  
  
"Eu não quero falar com Dumbledore eu quero falar com você, Harry!" era o que Draco mais pensava nos últimos dias. Com o passar do tempo Draco andava recebendo muitas ordens de Voldemort, a maioria claro para saber o paradeiro de Potter, mas por mais que ele quisesse saber isso era uma coisa em que Draco nunca iria contar.  
  
- E então Malfoy?  
  
- Nada milorde, nada.  
  
- Hum...sinto que você está escondendo algo de mim Malfoy.  
  
- Que isso milorde?! Eu nunca esconderia nada de você!  
  
- Tem certeza?  
  
- Absoluta!  
  
- MENTIRA! Você mentiu pra mim todo esse tempo Malfoy, eu sei, está aí na sua mente e....ahh, então é por isso hã? Você ama o Potter e o está protegendo? Nossa que romântico, uma pena que você irá receber o castigo que merece para quem mente ao lorde das Trevas! Levante-se!  
  
Quando Draco fica em pé ele não vê nada a não ser um lampejo branco sendo lançado na direção dele, Draco não pôde suportar a dor que invadiu seu corpo aquela era a maldição Cruciatus uma maldição em que o indivíduo sente muita dor pelo corpo inteiro.  
  
- E agora Malfoy? Você irá me contar onde Potter está?  
  
- Nunca!!  
  
- Malfoy, Malfoy, você subestima muito os meus poderes mas você é um bom aliado e sei que um dia você irá me contar, ah vai!  
  
"Se depender de mim eu nunca irei contar nada a você Voldemort!" pensa Draco.  
  
Draco estava muito fraco por causa da maldição que lhe foi lançada, mas tinha forças pra tentar uma última façanha. Quando Voldemort caminha tranqüilo pela grama voltando para dentro da mansão Draco rapidamente coloca sua varinha em punho e lança a maldição Avada Kedavra Que acertou Voldemort em cheio nas costas, Voldemort cambaleia um pouco e desmaia, se ele morreu? Draco não sabe, só sabe que na hora em que percebeu seu ato Draco usa logo um feitiço convocatório para chamar sua Nimbus 2001, voa bem rápido para longe de sua mansão. Metade de seus pensamentos elogiava o ato de Draco mas outra metade estava muito preocupada!  
  
"E agora? Por que eu fui me descontrolar assim? Se os Comensais da Morte pensarem que foi o Harry quem fez isso eles irão rapidinho matá-lo e eu não quero isso!" Sem saber Draco estava indo para Hogwarts avisar – pensava ele – Dumbledore do ocorrido.  
  
- Hum...sei que o que você fez Draco, é grave, mas.....para um bruxo como Voldemort aquele feitiço não fez nada do que, miseras cócegas e por fa....  
  
- COMO ASSIM NÃO FEZ NADA NELE?!!!!!!!! O_O  
  
- Bem Draco você sabe muito bem que é ele quem mais usa esse feitiço e só teve uma vez em que ele falhou e você sabe o por que.  
  
- Hn...tá mas eu não posso mais voltar pra lá.  
  
- Não, por enquanto, mas você não pode ficar aqui se protegendo através de mim!  
  
- Eu sei professor mas...é que eu preciso falar com o...  
  
- Com o Harry suponho.  
  
- É!  
  
- Ahh....por falar em Harry preciso me comunicar urgente com ele.  
  
- Como o senhor vai fazer isso?  
  
- Pela lareira é claro.  
  
No Egito....  
  
- Ele está demorando....  
  
- Calma Harry. Lembre-se de que o Dumbledore é o chefe da ordem, por isso ele tem coisas importantes a...  
  
- Olha to nem aí para as coisas que ele tem de fazer, só sei que foi ele quem prometeu que ia me falar se o Draco está bem!  
  
- Harry a Mione tem razão fique calmo, uma pessoa como Dumbledore não se esqueceria de seus compromissos.  
  
- Eu sei que ele....  
  
- Harry a lareira!  
  
De repente um rosto que todos presentes já conheciam  
  
- Dumbledore! Finalmente – Fala o senhor Weasley  
  
- Me desculpem a demora é que tivemos um pequeno imprevisto....  
  
- Harry? Harry você está aí?  
  
Harry tem uma grande surpresa ao ver o rosto de seu amado na lareira.  
  
- Draco? Ahh....que bom que você está bem e....espera aí, não era pra você estar na sua casa nos informando sobre Voldemort...vocês querem parar com isso?  
  
Dessa vez não foi só Ron a reagir estranho, mas sim todos os Weasley e também Mione.  
  
- Olha Harry eu tive que vir pra por que fiz uma besteira mas... – Draco olha todos atrás de Harry e faz uma cara meio que angustiada para eles – é...quando estivermos a sós eu te falo.  
  
- Bem Harry agora deixe-me falar com Arthur.  
  
- Sim professor.  
  
Harry ficara muito feliz em rever Draco o mesmo sentimento se apoderou de Draco também, mas ao mesmo tempo Draco tinha uma pergunta muito importante a fazer para Harry. A conversa entre Arthur Weasley e Dumbledore não foi muito demorada, Dumbledore só queria perguntar se os negócios estavam indo bem.  
  
- Olha Dumbledore se eu te falar que está indo tudo o mais perfeito possível eu estaria mentindo, mas vou dizer a verdade se as coisas forem pior é impossível ninguém acredita que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou e...  
  
- Receio Arthur que agora você terá que chamá-lo pelo nome.  
  
- Tá, mas era o que eu estava falando ninguém acredita que...que...tá bom, que Voldemort voltou, pensam que estamos loucos!  
  
- Bom Arthur com Madame Máxime em Paris, Hagrid em Durmstrang acho que o maior número possível de aliados será de bom tamanho, além do mais Vítor Krum joga quadribol mundial então ele tem o dever de avisar seus colegas e o máximo possível de pessoas que Voldemort voltou.  
  
- Isso mesmo Dumbledore!  
  
- Agora Arthur é melhor deixarmos Harry e Draco conversarem a sós não?  
  
O senhor Weasley olha pra Harry e vê que Harry merece isso mais do que ninguém falar com Draco.  
  
- Bom pessoal, acho que o Harry vai querer falar com Draco a sós, vamos sair!  
  
- Obrigado senhor Weasley. – fala Harry quando Arthur passa por ele.  
  
Ron ainda sai meio emburrado mesmo estando com Mione ele ainda sente muito ciúmes de Harry, o por que? Ninguém sabia somente Ron que tratava Harry como um irmão.  
  
- Bom Draco acho que você precisa me explicar o por que de você estar aí com Dumbledore em Hogwarts.  
  
- Bom... por que.. – e Draco explica tudo para Harry desde a vontade dele encontrar de qualquer jeito Harry até o motivo que todos já sabiam, mas Draco ainda não perguntou o que ele sempre quis. – Aí eu usei o Avada Kedavra nele mas parece que ele nem morreu. Hum...Harry quero perguntar uma coisa pra você!  
  
- E o que é?  
  
- Você está ficando com o Weasley ou outro?  
  
- Você é idota?!?! Você sabe muito bem que eu não te largaria nunca, eu nunca te traí e nunca vou!  
  
- Ahh...que bom você tirou um peso do meu coração sabia.  
  
- Sinto muito se te preocupei tanto assim é que eu não podia explicar muito e se a Edwiges fosse interceptada? Desculpe se não te expliquei muita coisa.  
  
Draco não soube explicar mas diante daqueles olhos verde-esmeraldas ele ficou muito mais tranqüilo e por impulso dá um selinho em Harry, Draco queria sentir aqueles lábios de novo nem que fosse pelo menos por um segundo mas ele queria muito.  
  
- Eu te amo muito Harry!  
  
- Eu também te amo Draco, mas tenho que ir não dá pra ficar por muito tempo.  
  
- Espera!  
  
- Que foi?  
  
- Quer dizer que terei que voltar para aquela casa? E ficar de novo sozinho sem você?  
  
- Eu acho que tenho que te falar: Você nunca ficará sozinho, quando você se sentir sozinho lembre-se de quando nos amamos pela primeira vez, não só pela primeira mas sim de todas as vezes em que ficamos juntos, aí você saberá que nunca ficará sozinho. Saberá que sempre estarei com você onde quer que eu estaja sempre estarei em seu coração e eu sei que do seu coração eu nunca irei sair.  
  
- Mas e se quando eu voltar Voldemort me castigar?  
  
- Pode ter certeza que se ele encostar em um fio de cabelo seu eu mesmo irei matá-lo!  
  
- Você sabe que ou você ou Voldemort tem que fazer o que a profecia diz.  
  
- Eu sei, mas estou certo de que me matar ele não irá!  
  
- Sei que você está aí para treinar, mas por que você não ficou em Hogwarts?  
  
- Eu sei que Voldemort nunca irá atacar Hogwarts, mas enquanto ele não souber que eu estou aqui ficarei aqui!  
  
- E quando você volta?  
  
- Não sei, mas a partir de agora vou te mandar cartas freqüentemente tá bom?  
  
- Ok, mas fique avisado que você prometeu e se você não mandar irei te mandar vários berradores!  
  
- Tá bom, estou avisado...  
  
- Fica mais um pouco comigo?  
  
- E fazer o que?  
  
- Nossa você ainda não percebeu? E depois eu que sou idiota.¬ ¬  
  
- Não Draco! Agora não dá!  
  
- Tá bom, agora não mas quando você voltar vamos recompensar todo o tempo perdido! Ok?  
  
- Ok! Bem agora tenho que ir depois falo mais com você é claro se você ficar aí tempo o bastante pra gente ficar juntos o suficiente!  
  
- Pode deixar daqui eu não saio tão cedo!  
  
Draco ficou muito feliz em falar com Harry ao vivo e a cores, a partir daquele dia e ficou muito mais feliz que nem percebeu que já fazia um mês em Hogwarts e já tinha falado três com seu amado e a cada vez que ele conversava com ele ficava mais excitado. Certa noite depois de falar com Harry que aquela seria a "última" vez que eles se falariam Draco voltou tão excitado pro quarto que começou a se masturbar loucamente pensando em todas as noites maravilhosas que esteve com Harry só pra ele e mais ninguém. Draco ficou muito triste em voltar para sua casa pois sabia que sua desobediência iria lhe custar muito caro mas não estava ligando, ele tinha falado várias vezes com Harry e estava muito feliz. E Draco tinha razão quando chegou em casa, uns cinco Comensais da Morte o cercaram e o levaram para Voldemort.  
  
- Você me desobedeceu, Malfoy mas.... – Voldemort chega perto de Draco o suficiente para falar em seu ouvido "Mas irei esquecer aquela sua maldição se você me falar onde Potter está" – não irei te castigar Malfoy, pois sei que seu pai é um dos meus melhores servos mas que fique avisado nunca mais suma assim sem avisar! Agora deixem-nos a sós!  
  
Todos os Comensais da Morte ali presentes saíram.  
  
- Bem Malfoy, agora você irá me dizer onde Potter está!  
  
- Se eu te contar você não ira até lá!  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Por que o lugar onde Potter está é guardado por vários associados da Ordem da Fênix!  
  
- Isso quer dizer que Dumbledore está lá também?  
  
- Pode ser!  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Minhas fontes não me falaram sobre Dumbledore estar lá!  
  
- Hum....interessante, então eles estão na sede da Ordem?  
  
- Não sei.  
  
- Obrigado Malfoy, agora pode ir!  
  
- Sim milorde!  
  
Draco corre para o seu quarto escrever uma carta para Harry dizendo que Voldemort não lhe fez nada.  
  
Querido Harry  
  
Só estou lhe mandando esta carta para avisar que Voldemort não fez nada comigo, mas ele disconfia que você esteja na sede da Ordem por isso avise ao pessoal da casa do Snufles que os Comensais da Morte não vão demorar a ir pra lá.  
  
Te amo, Draco  
  
Draco pega Edwin e fala pra ela entregar a carta à Harry."Espero que você saiba onde ele está". Nos últimos dias Draco ficou muito feliz, pois Harry respondeu á sua carta.  
  
Querido Draco  
  
Pode deixar que eu já avisei ao Dumbledore e os outros também obrigado pela informação e continue assim logo voltarei e te tirarei daí!  
  
Te amo, Harry  
  
Draco não tinha muito o que fazer desde que chegou, Voldemort tinha anseios sobre Draco desconfiava que ele fosse voltar para Hogwarts se comunicar com Dumbledore e Harry, e por isso mandava Draco fazer coisas do tipo ver o que está acontecendo no Ministério ou coisa do tipo.  
  
- Hum...milorde com todo respeito por que você está mandando Draco fazer missões simples que somente iniciantes fazem? Você sabe que Draco é um Comensal desde criança!  
  
- Meu caro Lucius até parece que você não conhece seu filho? Ele praticamente tinha me traído pensava eu há um mês atrás mais não ele só estava recolhendo informações sobre o paradeiro de Potter e descobriu algo.  
  
- E se me permite o que é?  
  
- Que provalvelmente Potter possa estar na sede da Ordem da Fênix!  
  
- E está?  
  
- Não sabemos ainda, mas vou descobrir logo!  
  
No Egito....  
  
- E agora tem essa de Voldemort desconfiar que você Harry esteja na sede da Ordem! – fala Lupin.  
  
- Calma Lupin você ouviu agora sabemos disso e temos que avisar ao Dumbledore e aos que estam na casa de Sirius que eles correm risco de que os Comensais da Morte chegam lá de repente e matem todos. – fala Arthur Weasley tentava acalmar Lupin.  
  
- Não precisa senhor Weasley eu já avisei todos.– fala Harry.  
  
- Como assim Harry?  
  
- Na verdade essa carta era pra mim.  
  
- Como assim pra você?  
  
- Por que eu sei quem mandou essa carta, foi Dumbledore e ele só mandou essa carta quando eu disse que vocês aceitariam essa noticia, mas vi que fiz a coisa errada.  
  
- Não Harry você fez a coisa certa, mas como você soube disso?  
  
- Draco me contou.  
  
- Te contou – Ron fez todos saltarem das cadeiras ao ouvirem sua voz.  
  
- É, me contou.  
  
- Hn...não sei por que você confia nele.  
  
- Confio por que você sabe o motivo!  
  
Além do próprio Harry, só Ron e Mione sabiam do relacionamento entre Harry e Draco.  
  
- E qual o motivo Harry?  
  
- É professor Lupin acho que o Harry não está preparado ainda para contar o motivo. – fala Mione que fez o mesmo que Ron assustou a todos.  
  
- É não estou, acho que quando estiver eu contarei a todos.  
  
O tom de voz de Harry pareceu definitivo em acabar com o assunto.  
  
Mais um mês se passa e Draco recebeu três cartas de Harry falando que tudo estava ocorrendo melhor do que quando ele chegou no Egito, Draco por sua vez ficava muito feliz por que sempre no final de suas cartas Harry escrevia que o amava muito e que não consegue ficar um minuto sem pensar nele apesar de todo o trabalho que tinha pra fazer lá.  
  
"Ah Harry agora sei que você não faz tanta falta assim, mas mesmo assim você está demorando...hum...até quando terei que esperar? Até quando terei que agüentar Voldemort? Será que você é capaz de vencê-lo Harry? É claro que ele é não posso subestimar os poderes de Voldemort, mas também não posso subestimar Harry sei que ele está aprendendo feitiços lá no Egito mas será que Harry vai ter coragem de matar Voldemort? Mesmo não tendo, eu terei é só Harry deixá-lo fraco o suficiente, mas.....eu acho melhor parar com isso senão acho que vou pirar...é melhor eu viver no presente e não no futuro!"  
  
Mesmo com as cartas de Harry, Draco ainda se sentia meio sozinho tinha as palavras dele mas não o tinha por perto para ele falar em seu ouvido, Draco queria mais do que palavras queria o dono delas queria que tudo isso acabasse e que finalmente ele e Harry podessem viver juntos e não serem incomodados por ninguém, mas como Draco poderia expressar todos os seus sentimentos em palavras?  
  
Por mais que Harry queria ele não podia voltar para os braços de seu amado, não podia por vários motivos e o mais importante era por causa de Voldemort que uma vez que soubesse onde Harry está não descansaria até vê-lo morto. Harry queria muito poder expressar seus sentimentos em suas cartas, mas não podia dar muitos detalhes pelo único motivo que era o que todos falavam:"E se a Edwiges for interceptada?".  
  
Mesmo sem ver Draco Harry sempre ia dormir pensando nele e sempre sonhava com suas melhores noites com Draco.  
  
Flashback  
  
- Sabe Draco toda vez que você olhar para as estrelas lembre-se de que eu também estarei olhando!  
  
- Hum...muito romântico....agora é minha vez: Toda vez que você pensar em mim eu saberei e toda vez que eu pensar em você, você saberá!  
  
- Como eu saberei?  
  
- Simples feche os olhos toda vez que você achar que eu estou pensando em você, se eu estiver você me verá através de toda a escuridão.  
  
- E o mesmo serve pra você!  
  
- Eu sei Harry, eu sei.  
  
- Mais uma coisa pra você se lembrar: nunca esqueça que eu te amo, sempre saiba que nunca te deixarei e o meu anjo da guarda também é seu.  
  
- Isso só que você errou em uma coisa.  
  
- O que?  
  
- Sempre lembre-se de que eu sou seu anjo da guarda. E de que estarei em seu coração  
  
- Foi essa e outras qualidades suas que fez eu me apaixonar por você, Harry!  
  
- Se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, falaria que é mentira!  
  
E foi assim a noite toda Harry e Draco trocando elogios um pro outro, naquela noite tranqüila nos gramados de Hogwarts.  
  
Fim do Flashback  
  
"É Harry se você fechasse os olhos você me veria agora mesmo."  
  
"Eu não preciso fechar os olhos só pra te ver Draco você é tão especial pra mim que só de pensar em você o vejo sempre em meus pensamentos"  
  
"Estou olhando pras estrelas Harry, você também?"  
  
"Nunca deixei de olhar pras estrelas Draco e sei que você também não!"  
  
"Até hoje me lembro de que você é meu anjo da guarda Harry, mas se você é mesmo por que você não está do meu lado agora hein?"  
  
"Eu já te disse que sempre estarei em seu coração e nunca irei sair de lá!"  
  
"Eu sei que do meu coração você não irá sair, mas eu quero que você esteja aqui do meu lado!"  
  
"Em breve Draco, em breve"  
  
"Nossa até parece que eu estava falando com Harry? Mas ele não está aqui está no Egito, já sei o que foi o nosso amor é tão grande que parece que as perguntas que eu fazia era ele quem respondia, eu te amo muito, muito mesmo Harry, agora eu sei que eu nunca estarei sozinho aqui sem você!"  
  
"Fechando os olhos eu te vi Draco e sei que você não pára de pensar em mim, e eu também não paro de pensar em você! Eu te amo, e agora sei que nunca estarei sozinho aqui sem você!"  
  
Fim? 


End file.
